Second Opinion
by Porticulis
Summary: His first opinion of Naruto was Miso . . . .SasuNaru fluff. Dedicated to MOG, who cannot have an account but who will brighten our days with fluff. Early Merry Christmas to all.


A/N: For MOG, completed a little early. A return christmas prezzie that you've already read :P Bad girl :P j/k Posted now because I may not be around come Christmas. And really, we could all use more SasuNaru. The original is found at Blue- Grapefruit, the link to this lovely forum is in my profule page. (I don't think will let me give you the link here)

A super- early Merry Christmas to the rest of you, may your gifts be satisfactory and your holidays warm and meaningful.

To the folks at BlueGrapefruit, here's to another Christmas celebrated together.

* * *

Second Opinion

"Ne, Sasuke . . ." Naruto began, watching the raven- haired boy's fair face in his lap with a squint as a strong ray of summer light glared into his sapphire eyes.

The verdant boughs sheltering the pair were wavering in a strong breeze.

"Mn," Sasuke hummed in response, unwilling to disturb the peaceful contentment by parting either his lips or lids.

"Do I really taste of Miso?" Naruto finished with a frown and the barest hint of a pout.

A small smile touched Sasuke's pale lips but he didn't reply. Naruto's brows knitted more thickly and his nostrils flared indignantly.

"What the hell are you smirking for? Do I taste like Miso or not?" The blond ninja yelled.

Sasuke frowned lightly.

"Naruto, you're hurting my ears."

Naruto twisted his lips indignantly but reached out to stroke Sasuke's soft forehead, his fingers soothing into the silken cascade of dark gleaming hair. Sasuke's features softened, his frown dropping away, lips loosening to moan as noiselessly as he could.

"Ne, Sasuke . . . so do I? Taste of Miso?" Naruto persisted in a much quieter tone, his fingers getting into the rhythm of stroking.

Pacified by the physical bribe, Sasuke's reply was even.

"And what if you do?" Sasuke murmured softly.

"But do I?" Naruto repeated doggedly, now pouting outright.

Sasuke opened his eyes, intelligent orbs a foreboding onyx without the sharingan colouring them. Naruto blinked, barely suppressing the instinct to flinch. The dark depths held a non- hostile steadiness. The blond youth delved a little deeper with wary blue eyes and wondered if he saw curiosity in that gaze, perhaps even affection.

A prickly warmth that had little to do with the summer heat crept along his cheeks. Naruto turned away, flustered and felt the weight of Sasuke's head lift from his folded lap. Pale fingers delicately took hold of his chin and guided his unresisting face to settle mere inches from Sasuke's powerfully magnetic scrutiny. Naruto felt a shiver of thrill jolt unbearably along his spine. In that instant he understood anew why formidable kunoichi who wouldn't blink if steely, fiery death rushed at them, would flush and grow limp under the power of Sasuke's 'Look'. Still and aroused, he could feel the tantalisingly slow flow of the Shinobi's hot breath. Naruto's dull pink lips parted in a pant when Sasuke leaned in so smoothly that the blond ninja's blue eyes widened in surprise, breath completely caught and lips locked against Sasuke's.

Naruto instinctively pulled back only to strain vainly against Sasuke's iron grip that pulled him gently but firmly to press harder against the moist, smothering heat. Naruto's fingers wound themselves tightly into the loose fabric of Sasuke's t- shirt, uncertain if he fought or clung as his senses awoke in fiery passion along the buds of his tongue and his sensitive palate. His face burning with arousal shifted yearningly as dark hair and pale fingers soothed over their frenzied fire and settled the taut pressure that threatened to explode his chest.

But it exploded anyway.

Naruto was slumped forward, gasping and panting incoherently for a few moments before he realised that Sasuke had released him. The blond ninja lifted his head, breathless, and glanced at Sasuke who was leaning on his arms propped behind him, head tilted back. Dark hair, falling away from his face, Sasuke exhaled heavily, the faint, roguishly curved smile just visible beyond his sharp chin.

"D . . . damn you!" Naruto cursed in between breaths.

Sasuke smirked without taking his eyes off the tree's canopy.

"Miso, definitely Miso."

Naruto's face fell.

"Really?" He asked despondently, lips parted dully, blue eyes widened piteously.

Sasuke heard the dismay and raised his head to face the sullen blond youth before him.

"But I think it's more accurate to call it a Naruto taste," Sasuke added, dark eyes glowing softly over a gentle smile.

"Eh?" Naruto murmured, blinking uncomprehendingly.

Sasuke shook his head and gave a lopsided grin as he watched his clueless friend with bemused sable eyes.

"Come on, it's lunch time. Char Sieu Ramen right?"

Bright sapphire eyes lit up.

"You're paying?" Naruto asked eagerly, an open wide smile nearly splitting his face.

Sasuke grinned wryly.

"Can't possibly expect you to pay when I'm taking you to lunch," he answered dryly, raising his brows for effect.

Naruto tilted his head over his left shoulder, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Huh?"

Sasuke snorted and got up to his feet, eyes narrowing protectively as he stepped out of the shade and into the sun- beaten path. Naruto watched him blankly for a few moments before jerking out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto called urgently, jumping to his feet and running up to his darkly clad friend.

He grinned when he caught up with Sasuke and quickly fell into step with the laconic youth. Sasuke glanced at his companion and at the enthusiastic smile that the shimmering heat was powerless against, and smiled.

The End

* * *

Hope you liked it and got the part where Sasuke was teasing Naruto :P


End file.
